Skybound: Redo
by RPM Shadow
Summary: The Ninjas need to clear their good names, but it's hard to do when an evil genie is on a loose. And wants to marry Jeanette! Lloyd/OC
1. Infamous

**Skybound: Redo**

Disclaimer: I just own Jeanette.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Please read and review my season 9 series of Jeanette**

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette sneezed for a forth time that morning. She groaned as she laid back in bed. "I hate being sick." She complained as Misako gently placed a cool cloth on her forehead. "Can't do anything!"

"Now dear." Misako started as she poured some tea into a cup. "Complaining about it, isn't going to make it leave any faster."

Jeanette huffed as she sat up, then leaned back to press her back against her headboard. "I know." She said softly as she played with the necklace that Lloyd had gave her. "I'm sorry Misako." She apologized gently. "I'm not the best when it comes to colds."

Misako handed her the cup of tea. "It's ok. Here, drink this healing tea."

Jeanette took the drink in both hands, then gently and slowly drank it till it was gone.

"Now get some rest." Misako told her gently as she stood up and picked up the tea pot, she then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Jeanette laid back down, gripping the blankets, she pulled them over her head as she curled up, and soon fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sometime later, Jeanette was awoke with somebody shaking her.

"Jen, wake up." Lloyd said as he gently shook her awake, he leaned back as the blankets rose up, then dropped down to reveal Jeanette wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"How do you feel for a little mission?" He asked, and she stared at him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." She told him. "Why?"

"There's trouble."

"I'll go with you for the briefing. But that's it, my head is killing me!" She pushed herself out of bed.

XxXxXxXxXx

"What is it Sensei?" Kai asked as the team ran into the control room. "Have they sold enough Kai action figures? I knew there wasn't enough!"

Jeanette smacked him upside the head. "That's not an emergancy." She scolded, and Cole smirked.

"That would be a Kai emergancy." He laughed, but quieted when Sensei turned to face them.

"It appears when you destroyed the Crused Realm, one ghost escaped." He turned back around to show them the computer screen. "And you know him all too well."

It was Clouse.

"Clouse!?" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Secerity footage shows him buying a train ticket, that arrives in Stiix in just a few hours." Sensei told them.

"Clouse. The sourcer from Chen's Island?" Cole asked.

"You know any other Clouse, who'll sick a pet Serpent to chase me, you, and Zane in those maze tunnels?" Jeanette asked, folding her arms as she gave him a look.

"Yeah." Cole said slowly as he looked at her. "That's the one alright." He decided. "But what's he want with Stiix? That place is just a salvage yard now."

"That's why I want you to go there, and stop whatever it is, he's planning to do." Sensei told the Ninja.

"But Dareth wanted us to visit the hospital for that Grant A Wish thing." Kai protested.

"Hey, we take orders from Sensei Wu." Lloyd reminded Kai, pushing him back a little to step forward. "Not Dareth, Nelson only has a broken leg. If he wishes to be a Ninja for a day, that day can wait for tomorrow. Suit up!" He, and the others minus Kai and Jeanette ran out. After a little bit Kai ran after them.

"Uh oh!" Jeanette quickly put a hand over to her mouth, and her other on her stomach. She quickly ran out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You, my dear are too sick to do anything." Sensei told Jeanette as Misako helped the pink Ninja back into bed.

"Don't I know it." Jeanette groaned as she laid back down, and Misako put the back of her hand over the girl's forehead.

"You have a little fever, but that should go away in a few hours." She moved to stand up. "I'll get some more healing tea."

Jeanette laid back down, yanking the blankets back over her head.

XxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, Jeanette walked into Control Room. "I can't sleep." She complained to Misako.

" _There's no sign of Clouse_." Lloyd's voice came through the computer.

"Better keep looking." Misako told him. "Wu's at the Domu library researching what Clouse could be looking for, if I hear of anything, you'll be the first to know."

Jeanette walked over to the TV, and turned it on to find the Police Commissioner on screen.

" _The Ninja are armed and dangerous_." He told the TV cameras. " _And they have legs, so if you see them, do not approach, call the local law enforcement so we can apperhend them_."

Jeanette gasped. "I need to help them!" She turned to leave, but Misako quickly grabbed her arm.

"You could get caught!" She protested. "And you're still not feeling well." She reminded.

"One, I'll take that risk. And two I don't care!" Jeanette pulled off the blanket that was resting on her shoulders. "I gotta help them!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette cried out and fell to the floor of the Destiny's Bounty as it was suddenly yanked to a stop.

"Oh no!" Misako gasped, as Jeanette picked herself up and ran to look out the window.

"We're the good guys!" Jeanette cried. "Why are the Police chasing us, and more importantly - why are they yanking us down!?"

"You need to escape!" Misako turned to her. "They're not about yet, so now is a good time to escape."

"But what about you?" Jeanette asks, staring at her. Misako grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Control Room.

"I'll be fine!" She gently pushed the pink Ninja towards the side of the boat. "Now go!"

Jeanette nodded. "Ok." She jumped off the Bounty, and used Airjitzu to get to the ground, she quickly ran to a hiding spot.

"I hate em fruit colored Ninja!"

"He wants a snack huh? I'll give him a snack." Jeanette growled as she was about to send a blast of wind at guy who insulted the Ninja. But was stopped when a hand fell onto her shoulder and another hand clamped over her mouth, her scream is muffled.

"Jen! It's me!" Lloyd's whispered voice had her stop struggling, and she was able to pull away to look behind her to find it really is Lloyd.

She grabbed him in a hug. "You're ok." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, but just barely." He took her hand. "Come on, we gotta get out of here!"

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Season 6 of my reboot series of Jeanette! Please read and review! And yes, I will leave out the little Ninja.**


	2. Public Enemy Number One

**Wasn't going to put this up till tomorrow. But after finishing this chappie, I just had to post it! Oh, and please please read and review my season 9 of Jeanette, I feel like nobody wants to read it.**

XxXxXxXxXx

"Thank you for believing us, Dr. Borg." Lloyd said as and Jeanette sat in Cyrus Borg's very nice dining room.

"Of course!" Borg said as he wheeled himself up to the table and gave the two drinks. "I know the Ninja would never do such a thing!" He turned to look at Jeanette. "And I know you Jenny, your brother was the cause of so much pain in your life."

Jeanette folded her arms. "That's right." She said as she leaned backwards in her chair.

"How's your cold, Jenny?" Lloyd asked, looking at her.

"Gone. I feel a lot better!" She smiled.

"How about a little TV?" Borg suggested, raising a remote and pressing the power button.

The TV screen showed the Police Commissioner once again on the screen.

" _How do you find the Ninja_?" A reporter asked.

" _The Ninja are still at large, and public enemy number one_." The Commissioner said strongly.

"How can that donunt breath, even think that we'd do such a thing?!" Jeanette grumbled.

"The evidence against us, is pretty damming." Lloyd reminded.

" _Did fame turn them_?" A different reporter asked.

Borg quickly turned off the TV. "Let's not watch anymore." He quickly said, turning to the two Ninja. "Don't want another TV up in smoke."

"I said I was sorry." Jeanette pouted. "And that was two years ago!"

Lloyd laughed a little with a shake of his head.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Jenny, I need to ask you something." Lloyd said as he walked into Borg's living room, to find her curled up on the couch and reading a book, she looked up at her voice.

"What's up?" She asked, watching as he walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Zane." He paused. "He let it slip that Ronin kissed you." He said with worry. "Is it true?"

Jeanette looked away, as she bit her, she turned to look back at Lloyd. "Yes, but it's not what you think." She quickly said. "It was when Morro still had control over you. And right after Ronin destroyed his own shop to reveal his airship, he grabbed a hold of me when I ran to help the Ninja, but he had other plans saying the Ninja would pay pretty pennies to have me back, and he also taunted about the Airjitzu scroll, after he threw me into his air ship he did, and that's when the air ship was knocked off course, he went falling out, and I hovered over to the Ninja. And lied when Jay asked me if Ronin tried to do anything." She explained. "Lloyd I."- She trailed off when Lloyd leaned towards her, kissing her gently and she clung to him tightly.

The need of air won, and Lloyd pulled away. "You don't have to justify your actions." He told her gently, reaching over to whip a tear from her cheek. "I trust you a lot more then Ronin."

Jeanette smiled, grabbing his face and pulling him to her for another long kiss.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hmm." Borg said as he scanned Jeanette's necklace. "You said you got this necklace while going through all those realms with Morro and the Realm Crystal?" He asked, turning to Lloyd.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "I thought it was pretty, and I thought Jeanette would like it."

"I've seen these before." Borg said, handing the necklace back to Jeanette. "You kids are gonna have to marry."

Jeanette blushed brightly as she clung to the necklace close to her chest, and Lloyd's jaw dropped.

"We do!?" He gasped.

"Those crystals are really called engagement necklaces." Borg told him, and the two stare at him with shock. "I'm sorry guys."

"But we don't even live in that Realm!" Lloyd exclaimed, trying to think, but couldn't since his mind was racing.

"Those crystals can sense who an importance person is." Borg added. "And since you're on the path of being a Sensei, and you're the Green Ninja. It must've sensed it and drew out it's power when you gave the necklace to Jeanette."

Jeanette, and Lloyd looked at each other. Lloyd opened his mouth, ready to say something when a bing was heard. She pulled out her phone and looked at it. "Something must be wrong with my phone, or Kai flipped." She turned it around and showed it to Lloyd and Borg.

"That's a coded message." Borg said.

"Code?" Jeanette asked. "What's it mean?"

Lloyd continued to study the code. "I know where to go! And we need to go now, that way we're not caught using my dragon."

Jeanette put her phone away. "Now?"

Lloyd nods. "Now."

"Then you must hurry." Borg said, wheeling himself over to a window and pushing it open.

Both Lloyd and Jeanette walked over to the window. "Thank you Doctor." Lloyd said, climbing into the window, then jumped to summon his dragon.

"Thank you Cyrus." Jeanette smiled, and the two hugged.

"I wish I can do more for you."

"This is plenty." Jeanette moved to the window and jumped onto Lloyd's dragon.

"You Ninja be careful now." Borg told them.

"Thanks." Lloyd smiled with a nod.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

By morning Lloyd's dragon flew towards what was left of Sensei Wu's monesary, Lloyd's dragon lowered and stood in the middle of the ruins as Jeanette looked around as she stayed sitting behind Lloyd.

"What is this place?" She asks.

"This place use to be Sensei Wu's monesary." Kai answered as he walked over to the dragon.

Jeanette slid off the dragon, and looked around. "What happened here?" Turning to look at Kai, then to Lloyd who just jumped off his dragon.

"It happened sometime ago." Kai answered simply. "Let's keep it at that."

Cole's dragon flew down with Nya sitting behind him. "Hey guys." Cole greeted as the two jumped down, just as they did, Zane came flying over to them and he jumped off his own dragon.

"Greetings my friends." He said with a smile as he walked over and his smile fading. "I have found some information on who we are dealing with."

"Great! Let's have it!" Cole exclaimed. "I'm gonna pumble Clouse to the ground for throwing mud all over our names!"

Suddenly Jay's dragon flew up. "Seriously? I was the last one to figure out it was Wu's old monesary?" He complained, jumping off his dragon to stand next to Kai. "Lloyd wasn't even trained here!"

"It'll only be a matter of time, till they find this place." Lloyd said. "So there isn't much time." He turned to look at Zane. "Zane, show us what you've found."

"I came across secerity footage of Sensei at the library." Zane said as he walked over to the remaining wall that was still standing. "And he was not alone."

Jeanette shivered. "Is he ok?" She asked with worry, and Zane turned to look at her.

"He is not harmed." He turned back to the wall as Jeanette let out a sigh. Zane pulled up a secerity recording, and the team walked up close behind him.

"Hey, look, it's Wu!" Cole exclaimed.

"What happened?" Kai asked. "What was he looking at?"

"We don't know. But no one's seen him since!" Cole answered.

"The library database indecated that he checked out a book called The Teapot Of Tyrahn." Zane added.

"The Teapot Of Tyrahn?" Jeanette repeated the name, looking to be in thought. "I've heard of that book." She muttered, by now the team was looking at her.

"Ah Jen, would you like to share with the class?" Jay asked.

Jeanette became pale. "A Djinn!" She cried, grabbing Kai's arm and shaking him vilantly.

"Jenji?" Jay asked confused, scratching his head.

"No Jay, a Djinn." Nya corrected him.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"Very evil genie!" Jeanette cried, shaking Kai a little harder.

"Originaly we thougt we were dealing with Clouse." Zane said calmly, gaining everyone's attention, and Lloyd walked over to Jeanette to wrap his arm around her. "If this is what I think it is, it appears to be far worse." Zane continued.

"Nadakhan." Jeanette breathed, and everyone looked at her again.

"Who's that?" Cole asked.

"Evil! Very evil genie!" Jeanette answered with a panic, shaking Kai harder.

"What do you know about him?" Lloyd asked.

"Not much." She admitted with a shake of her head. "I threw all the books about him into a big bonfire. Obviously I messed the one that Sensei was reading."

"So, all the knowledge we could get, is up in smoke?" Kai asked.

"We need to get back to town." Lloyd decided. "And brush up on everything we need to know. I bet you, that's how he to got us to be Public Enemy Number One."

"You want us to go _back_!?" Jeanette cried with shock, now hiding behind Kai. "No way! Not me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cole cried in painc. "If we go back together, the police will arrest us on sight!"

"Exactly!" Jeanette cried, still behind Kai. "He's right! We can't go back!"

"Hit the brakes, both of you." Lloyd told them, and both Jeanette and Cole looked at each other. "We'll have to split up." Lloyd added.

"But anyone caught alone with him, disappears." Kai reminded.

"Then we travel in pairs." Lloyd answered. "Zane, Jeanette, and I will head to the library of Domu."

XxXxXxXxXx

The three Ninja hid in the library of Domu, waiting for the guard to lock up. Once he did, he walked away.

"Coast is clear." Lloyd said, after pushing some books aside. The three came out of their hiding place. "The book Wu was reading, is still here!" He smiled.

"And that camera took the footage of your uncle." Jeanette pointed to the wall camera.

"We don't want to be spotted." Zane reminded. "Hacking into the library's computers now."

After a moment, the red light on the camera turned off as the camera went limp. And the three Ninja walked over to the table where Sensei use to be.

Jeanette reached for the book slowly. "Can't do it!" She cried, jumping backwards and bumping into Zane.

"But, it is just a book." Zane told her gently, he reached out and touched the book. "See? There is no harm."

"It's the information inside that book, that's freaking me out!" Jeanette told him as she shivered.

As Lloyd, and Zane leaned into the book, Jeanette tuned them out as she looked around making sure nobody surprised them.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop reading?" Lloyd's voice had Jeanette turn around to see Zane was slumped forward.

"He got shut down!" Jeanette cried with worry.

"What?" Lloyd frowned. "By who?"

His answer was Ronin, who's voice came through the secerity camera that turned itself back on and filmed them. Jeanette gasped, freezing, but Lloyd grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the camera's rang.

"Window." He whispered, she nodded and they quickly hurried over to it. But suddenly bars came dropping down in front of the window.

"Just face us, you jerk!" Jeanette yelled.

"You know us Ronin." Lloyd added. "We were framed, The Ninja would never do any of that stuff."

"You also know me." Ronin's voice said. "And I'm getting paid an awful lot to bring you guys in." He walked out from his hiding place, behind a bookcase and pushed some books aside. "How's Nya? Boy I missed her, and you."-

Jeanette punched the air, and a massive wind slammed into Ronin's face, knocking him backwards and allowing the two Ninja to escape.

"Let's go!" Lloyd grabbed her hand, and the two took off running. After tripping, Jeanette let out a cry as she fell, her hand slipping from Lloyd when she fell, she screamed when a block of ice hit above her head.

Lloyd quickly ran back and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and the two continued to run, while Ronin continued to shoot at them.

"We're in a library!" Jeanette yelled, stopping suddenly and turned around. "Respect the books!" She let out a scream when ice shot right at her.

"Jenny!" Lloyd tackled her to the floor. "The entrence is just up ahead!" He told her, quickly getting off her and pulling her up.

The two ran for the front door hand-in-hand, until a whip flew out and grabbed a hold of both, and the two fell to the floor of the library.

"Looks like I didn't miss you Lloyd." Ronin said as he walked up to them.

"You double crossing, money grubbing thief!" Jeanette yelled as she struggled against the ropes.

"Hey, that's the same insult that Kai gave me." Ronin grinned.

Jeanette gave a hard kick in the air, sending a blast of wind into the thief, who went flying backwards.

"Now you just made him madder." Lloyd said.

"Like I care." Jeanette huffed with a growl.


	3. Enkrypted

**Please leave a review! And please read my original Jeanette series, if you haven't already**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette struggled against the vengestone that prevents her from using her powers.

"Try all you want." Warden Noble said as he guided her down a hall. "But the vengestone prevents you from using your powers."

"Where are my friends?!" She demands. "I want to see them!"

"You'll be joining them." Noble told her, leaning her to a room. "Stay here." He orders, before walking further into the room.

"Stay here." Jeanette mocks in a sassy voice, suddenly and before she knows it, she's thrown into a cell and chained.

"Welcome to the club Jen." Kai said after the Warden leaves.

"Are you ok?" Lloyd asks, looking over towards her. "Why did they want to take you seperate from us?"

"Because of my brother's enemies." Jeanette answered with a huff. "There's a reason why I've been in hiding for years!"

"Who's Morro's enemies?" Jay asked.

"Probably everybody in this prison." Jeanette answered with a shrug.

It was quiet for a long time, after sometime Jay sighed. "This has to be literlly our lowest point. We're in a hole!" He looked around. "Rock bottom!"

"On the brightside, if we weren't ever arrested, we'd never talked to Captain Soto." Nya said.

"Who's that?" Jeanette asked.

"He use to own the Destiny's Bounty before us." Kai answered.

"Oh." Jeanette nodded.

"If only we could use our powers again." Zane said, looking up at the cell bars.

"Agh!" Jeanette huffed. "Why do we keep losing our powers!?"

"Technally, we did not lose them." Zane said, looking towards her. "They have been temporarly removed because of the vengestone."

"First things first!" Lloyd said, pulling out a fork.

"A fork?" Cole asked. "What are we going to do? Eat our way out?"

Lloyd worked on the chains.

"I'm with Cole." Jeanette said. "How can you?" She trailed off when Lloyd got one chain off, and he smirked at her.

"You were saying?" He worked on the other chain, before he was freed completely. "I was thinking." He dropped the fork as he stood up. "Something like this." He turned in a circle, and everyone was freed.

"Great!" Jay exclaimed, shooting electricity from his hands. "Now, how do we get out of this hole?"

"Cole can escape through the bars, and Jeanette has her wind powers." Lloyd started. "And they'll figure out a way to rescue the rest of us."

The two in question looked at each other.

XxXxXxXxXx

Cole went right through the bars after he used his ghost abilities, and Jeanette used her wind powers to hovor through the air.

"Ok." Jeanette said after she grabbed the bars, and lost her hovoring as she dangled. "Now what?"

"I do this!" Cole grabbed the big lock and chain, and Jeanette's eyes widened.

"Wait!" She cried as Cole started to tug. "Cole!" She cried, letting go and dropping back down into the hole.

Jeanette fell right on Kai, and Jay started laughing.

"At least she didn't fall on me this time!" He grinned, as Jenaette climbed off Kai.

"I'm so sorry Kai!" She apologized as she grabbed his arm, and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He said as he rubbed his head.

Cole poked his head out from the now open ceiling. "Oops."

"I'm gonna oops you, Cole Brookstone!" Jeanette threatened, she and the others used Airjitzu to escape the hole.

"Lloyd! Help!" Cole cried, quickly diving to hide behind the green Ninja.

"Once we escape the hole, we find Soto." Lloyd said, turning to the cell door, and used his power on the bars.

The team ran out.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sewer pipes?" Jay exclaimed after Lloyd opened the door. "Agh, gross!"

"Do have too?" Jeanette asked, just as the Walden and other guards came running up. "No options!" She grabbed Jay quickly and the two fell down, with Jay crying out in surprise.

Once they were all down, Nya had used her powers to help them get away. Jeanette, and the boys let out cries as they slid down the tub.

And into the muck. After landing on top of Lloyd, Jeanette threw out her right arm, using her wind powers to keep Cole in the air, then letting him drop onto Kai's shoulders when the red Ninja rose.

"We made it!" Jay exclaimed with a smile, they cheered as stood outside of the prison.

Jeanette smiled as Lloyd wrapped his arm around her, her arm automaticlly going around his waist as they watched Captain Soto kiss the ground.

"Thank you pajama people!" He thanked.

"Alright Soto." Kai started. "We held up our part of the bargan, now you hold up yours. Where's the map?"

"The map's hidden withen a lantorn." Soto answered. "Lite it's candle, and it'll show you the way."

"And where's the lantorn!?" Jay asked. "Gosh, all you pirates are so long winded!"

"Ahh, it'd be our nature!" Soto replied. "We can't refuse a good treasure hunt!"

Lloyd pulled away from Jeanette, before walking up to him. "Where's the map Soto?"

"That's the tricky part." He answered.

"And the tricky situation, is?" Jeanette asked.

"It's abourd his ship." Sota answered. "His Misfortune's Keep."

Cole sighed and complained.

"I never said it was going to be easy." Soto replied. "Good luck, and may the winds always be at your sails."

"Ah, of course they will!" Jeanette pointed at herself. "That's my job!"

Soto started to leave, but stopped. "Wait!" He turned around to face the Ninja again. "I suddenly remember why you look so familiar." He said looking at Jeanette, who gulped and quickly hid behind Zane, since he was standing next to her. Soto started laughing. "May that be a job! My word, you're a spiting image of her!"

"Who?" Jeanette asked.

Soto didn't answer, he turned and walked away.

"I do not like the way his reaction was, looking at me like that." Jeanette said with worry.

"Don't worry Jen." Lloyd tried to reassure her. "I don't think he'll try anything, now that we let him free."

XxXxXxXxXx

 **I had trouble getting his episode on YouTube**


	4. Misfortune Rising

**Please, please, please review! It's really hard finding the old episodes on YouTube now!**

XxXxXxXx

"Thanks Vallara." Cole said as he, Lloyd, and Jeanette rode their dragons in the sky. "Oh, I mean Nya."

Lloyd, and Jeanette laughed as Nya complained.

"Gypsy's Cove isn't far." Lloyd said into his communicator. "We'll let you know what we see when we get there."

Jeanette shivered as she looked around.

"You ok Jen?" Cole asked, moving his dragon over towards her side. "You've been jumpy lately."

"The current evil that we have to face, is making me really nervous." Jeanette nodded. "And no, I'm not ok!"

"Don't worry Jen." Lloyd said as he flew his dragon over to the other side of her. "We're gonna take care of this evil, like all the other evil we've faced."

"Start out in the dark, then into the light, take a back step back into the dark, and."-

"Cole!" Lloyd scolded.

"What?" He asked with a shrug. "Just trying to lighten Jen's mood."

" _I told you to hurry up_!" Kai's voice exclaimed through the communicators.

" _If you'd been more quiet_!" Zane's voice came next.

"Speaking of road blocks." Jeanette said frowning at her communicator. "Sounds like those two found the Destiny's Bounty."

"Yeah." Cole agreed with a frown. "But they're running from something."

"Has to be a dog. And I wonder what kind of dog that's chasing them?" Jeanette wondered, and both Lloyd and Cole looked at her. "What?"

"Does it matter?" Lloyd asked her.

"Yes! It matters!" She nodded. "Their are two kinds of dogs in the world." She held up one finger. "The playful and friendly kind." She then held up another finger. "And you got your mean, nasty, and deadly kind."

"There is it!" Cole exclaimed, pointing ahead. "Gypsy's Cove!"

"Alright, let's land, and continue our search." Lloyd said.

XxXxXxXxXx

They soon landed, and started to look around.

" _Well if you can't get it, then get out of there you two_!" Nya's whispered voice came through the communicators.

"Get out of here?" Cole grinned. "But we just got here." He teased, winking over to Jeanette who giggled.

Nya came be heard sighing. " _Not you Cole! Did you find the ship_?"

"Not exactully." Lloyd answered. "But there _is_ evedence of it."

The three walked up to what was left of the ship. "Looks like some repairs were made." Jeanette said.

"This is strange." Lloyd said as he picked up a piece of the ship.

"This is not strange, it's freaky!" His girlfriend shivered.

"What's an electral wiring doing on an old pirate ship?" Lloyd asked, as Cole walked past.

"Maybe he's already set off to sea." He suggested.

" _I'm getting no readings of it anywhere_!" Nya's voice came through the communicators. " _You'd think a big pirate ship would get someone's attention_!"

"If Nadakhan's ship not here, and not out there. Then where is it?" Lloyd asked.

" _Good question_." Nya said.

"Hopefully a blackhole." Jeanette muttered with a shiver.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inside a fighting club. The Ninja were sitting around a table. "I'm so tired of sneaking around." Kai said.

"Easy Kai." Lloyd said. "We're all itching to get back into action, but two of our own have gone missing. And none of us have laid eyes on them!"

"If only we could find someone who's face Nadakhan." Zane said. "And they could tell us what to expect."

Lloyd started to say about making a wish, and Jay freaked out.

"Don't say that word!" He cried, and everyone looked at him. "I mean, why wish when we have everything right here!"

"Jay." Jeanette leaned on the table, towards him. "Just what are you so panicky about?" She was wearing one of Nya's old Samurai dresses for her disguise.

Jay scratched the back of his head. "Ah, you know. Go Ninja, go Ninja, go ha ha."

No sooner had he said that, everyone turned in their direction, and Jeanette gasped when she saw something on the TV behind Jay and Zane.

"Nice going, you blew our cover." Cole told Jay.

"No." Jeanette said with a shake of her head, eyes still on the TV behind Jay and Zane. "Look." She pointed to the TV, and the others turned.

" _Ninjago is once again being attacked by pirates_!" The News Reporter said. " _I mean Sky Pirates_!"

"We have to help!" Cole exclaimed, and Zane turned to him.

"But we're fugitives."

"It doesn't matter!" Lloyd said. "We protect the innosent!"

"And Soto said that the map is on that ship." Nya added, pointing to the TV. "If we want to stop Nadakhan, we need it!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kai asked. "I thought we were all itching to get back into action!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"For our own safety, we need to travel in pairs." Lloyd said. "We need to protect the people, but also get that map!"

"I forgot, what does the map look like?" Cole asked, almost in a panic, and Zane turned to him.

"It's on a lanturn, look for a lanturn!"

The team jumped up onto the roof's edge. "NINJA GO!" They called.

They all landed safely on the ground.

Zane, Nya, and Jeanette rounded a corner to see a man gripping the anker as it destroyed the street, along with cars.

"That is not cool." Zane said as he started to run. "But this is!" He threw his shurkens, but the man got at them with hs gun, but aimed his gun at Zane.

"Zane!" Jenaette cried, she and Nya ran forward and throw out their respective elements, before starting to run after the man on the anker.

Both girls took off their Ninja masks, and the man gasped as he stared at Jeanette.

"Who are you staring at, goggle boy?!" Jeanette threw a gust of wind at him.

XxXxXxXxXx

After Cole told them through the communicators, he got the map. Jeanette turned down an ally and ran, but soon slid to a stop when she saw Lloyd standing with his arms raised innosently as the Police Commissioner had his taser aimed at the Green Ninja.

"You know we're only trying to help!" Lloyd told the Commissioner. "If you don't believe me, then pull the trigger."

The Commissioner hesitated, and that's all Lloyd needed. He turned and ran to find Jeanette standing by the corner.

"Lloyd!" She tackled him in a tight hug.

He kissed her cheek, then took her hand. "Come on." They ran off to leave the Commissioner watching them run off.

XxXxXxXxXx

The two climbed a fire escape to a rooftop, meeting the other Ninja. With Cole holding the lanturn.

"Alright, let's fire the lanturn up and check out the map." Cole said. "Kai, a little light."

No response.

"Kai?" Cole asked as he looked around, as did the others.

"Where's Kai?" Nya asked with concern on her brother's whereabouts.

Jay was aboout to say something, when an explosion rocked the building and the Ninja lost balance and fell to their backs on the roof, they quickly stood up.

"What was that?" Zane asked.

"I don't know." Lloyd said. "But I'm afraid to find out!"

XxXxXxXxX

 **I would like more then one review please!**


	5. On A Wish And A Prayer

"Jay, why are we at Cliff Gordon's house?" Jeanette asked as the team walked up to the big mansion. Cole has his arm around Nya's shoulders as she's concerned about her brother.

"You guys are _not_ gonna believe this!" Jay excalimed with excitement as he unlocked the front door and pushed it open. "Welcome to my humble abode!" He said as he threw out his arms.

"Whoa!"

"Awesome!"

"Sweet!"

"Wow!"

They followed Jay further into the mansion.

"Jay, Cliff Gordon is gonna have the cops all over us as soon as he sees us _inside_ is home!" Jeanette said with worry, after she admired the place.

"That's the beauty of it!" Jay cried brightly, running over to her.

"You're not making sense." Nya told him.

"When have I ever made sense?" Jay asked, looking at her as everyone looked at him confused.

"Just what is gonna on?" Jeanette asked. "Why isn't Cliff Gordon gonna trap us here?" She asked as they followed Jay into the living room.

" _Fear isn't a word, where I come from_!" An eletrical voice from a statue, that the Ninja passed, turned on.

"Yeah, just how did you come across this place again?" Lloyd asked.

"What?" Jay asked, when everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Can't a guy save up?"

"I smell something fishy here." Cole said. "Jay, you don't save money. You blow it, as soon as you get it!"

"Yeah!" Jeanette grabbed Lloyd's arm, and started to pull. "Let's get out of here before Cliff Gordon gets all of us arrested for tresspassing." She tried to pull Lloyd, but he just frowned at her.

"Trust me Jen." Jay told her in a more serious voice. "He's not going to."

"And you're stalling and avoiding the question." She said, letting go of Lloyd so she could place her hands on her hips as she gave him an irritated look.

Jay eeped. "M ... me? Stalling?" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not stalling." He said nervously, then let out a cry. "Lloyd! Help me!" He cried as he quickly dived behind the Green Ninja.

"First we lost my uncle, then my mom." Lloyd began, looking at his hands, he looked up at Nya. "Now Kai." He looked at everyone else. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to see a patern."

Zane walked up. "Whenever one of us finds ourselves alone, we disappear."

Jeanette gulped, taking a step backwards right into Jay.

"Then we better stick together from here on out." Nya added. "We need to take a look at that lanturn." She turned to look at Jay. "Jay, hit the lights."

"Lights, lights." He muttered, before running around the room. Running up to a wall with pictures, Jay ran back to the couch and picked up two pillows, then looked around again.

"You don't know where the light switch is, do you?" Jeanette asked, she was perched on the armrest of the couch as they all watched Jay run around the room.

Jay looked at her. "I do!" He protested, before dropping the pillows and running up to a switch that was located on the other side of the wall. "Ha, ha! Found it!" He smiled at his friends. "Sorry, big house." He turned back around and started to press button after button.

The other Ninja just watched as Jay tried to find the right button. "Jay." Jeanette started.

"No, no!" He protested. "I got this!" He finally pressed the right button, and doors closed in front of the windows, making it dark inside the room. "Ha, ha!" Jay laughed. "I knew it was one of these!" He exclaimed, just as the lanturn started to glow as Zane held it.

Zane set the lanturn down on the glass coffee table, as everyone gathered around.

"Wow, so this is suppose to point the way, to the only thing that can stop Nadakhan?" Nya asked as they looked at the map.

"Not stop, slow." Lloyd reminded. "Remember, a drop of venom from a Tiger Willow can kill a normal person, but slow a dijinn down, before he can disappear on us." he looked at the map again. "If we need to trap him, we'll need venon." He looked back up. "So let's figure out a plan."

As they mad a plan, they didn't notice Cole and Jay sneak away, backing up to whisper to each other.

"So, the Tiger Willow is on that Island?" Jeanette asked, pointing to an Island on the map.

"An Island that doesn't exsist, according to my database." Zane said.

As they continued to make their plan, the house suddenly shook vilantly causing the Ninja to fall to the floor, and a screen that was hidding the TV opened and it turned on.

" _Another piece of the puzzle gone_." The news Reporter said, and the Ninja turn to look at the TV. " _Ninjago is stumped once again as another chunk has gone missing! This time from none other then Ninjago City_!"

Zane's falcon flew passed the TV as it let out a cry, then landed on the lanturn.

"Sensei, he said he was worried that Ninjago would fall apart without him." Lloyd said, lookng at his friends. "We need to get to that Island now!"

Zane turned to his falcon. "Go, see if you can find out what Nadakhan is up too."

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja are heading down to the docks. Lloyd takes Jeanette by the hand, and pulls her away a little. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked gently.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" She asked.

Lloyd shrugged. "You've been a little quiet lately."

"I've just been thinking about your uncle, your mom, and Kai." Jeanette sighed. "And what happened to them? Where are they?"

Lloyd pulled her into his arms. "We're going to find, rescue them, and stop Nadakhan!"

"I'm still scared." She said.

He kissed her gently. "Don't worry Jenny." He let her go, before wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her close. "Once this is all over with, it'll be just another fadded memory." He said as he lead over to the other Ninja.

"I still don't understand, why we can't take our dragons." Jay complained as Lloyd and Jeanette caught up to them.

"Judging from the map, we don't have enough energy, to sustain the distance." Zane said, as they walked up to someone, who had a bird on his head.

The man snickered.

"And just _who_ are you snickering at?" Jeanette asked, her arms folded, but the man continued to snicker, fueling her even more and she started to lunge, until Lloyd and Cole grabbed her arms and pulled her back. "Let me hurt him! Please!"

"Down honey." Lloyd told her, a took a few steps forward. "Sorry about that, she's a little out of it right now. We'd like to charter a ship."

"Ahem, one eye maybe glass. But me other eye sees clear as a bear. A wicked storms brewin." The Sea Man warned them. "And there ain't no ships chart."

The Ninja looked at each other. "Oh, oh your talking to me?" Cole asked. "Oh well then." He quickly said as Lloyd took Jeanette's arm. "Let's find another dock."

The Ninja moved further down the docks.

"Um, all the others will be saying the samething." The Sea Man said. And Jeanette pulled away from Lloyd to turn to the man.

Lloyd quickly hurried over to her. "Jeanette, my sweetheart." He said as he grabbed her waist. "My love. Please leave him alone." He quickly guided her towards the others, who were waiting.

XxXxXxXxXx

Soon Cliff Gordon's boat is sailing across the ocean, dolphins jump out of the water as they speak in their own language.

"Ready the bow!" Lloyd called from the helm. "Slack the line!"

Both Cole and Jay are working the calls.

"Now, hang it out!" Lloyd added.

Nya watches from her spot near the front of the boat, Jeanette walks over to her.

"I'm going to find Zane." She said. "Maybe he knows what I can have down below, in the kitchen for a little calming snack."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Nya asked, and the other girl smiled.

"Of course not." And with that, the girls headed down below.

XxXxXxXxXx

In the little kitchen, Jeanette broke a cracker in half before she ate one. Cole walked into the little room.

"Hi Jen." He smiled. "Is Nya down here?"

"She's down that hall, first door on your left." Jeanette pointed to a doorway, and Cole grinned.

"Thanks Jen." He walked off to find Nya.

XxXxXxXxXx

In a little room, Nya was sitting on the bed that took up most of the space, she turned turned her attention from the porthole to the door and watched as it slid open to reveal Cole.

"Hey." He smiled. "Jen said I'd find you in here."

"I miss Kai." She sighed. "He would love to be in this adventure with us!" She turned back to look out the porthole. "He was _always_ there for me!" She added as Cole climbed onto the bed to sit next to her. "Now he's." She trailed off. "Not here." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I've always had an older brother!"

"We'll find and rescue him, Nya." Cole tried to reassure her gently. "I promise." He hesitated, before he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close. "You will have your older brother back, Nya." He said gently. "That's a promise I'm going to make for you." He didn't complain when she laid her head on his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Lloyd walked over to Zane, Cole, and the girls. "Here, you'll need this." He said as he handed Zane a canteen of water.

"Why do I need a canteen?" Zane asked confused, as Lloyd handed Cole, Nya and Jeanette a canteen.

"There maybe no fresh water on the Island." Lloyd answered his robot friend. "This way we won't be without."

"But I am a Nindroid." Zane reminded. "I repeat. Why do I need a canteen?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette was perched on the side of the boat, looking out at the water. "She sighed heavily.

"Storm!" Nya cried, running over to the other side of the boat. Cole, and Lloyd quickly joined her. "Off the starboard bow!"

"That's not just any storm!" Lloyd exclaimed. "That's an electrical storm!" He turned. "Get ready Jay, we're going to need you!"

Jeanette gasped when the boat was bumped, and she swayed and fell. "GUYS!" She cried. Zane, who was closer, tried to grab her but was too late to catch her and she splashed into the water.

"JEANETTE!" Lloyd cried as he, Nya, and Cole ran over to the edge of the boat and looked over the edge.

Jeanette surfaced and coughed. "THE STORM'S STARTING!" She cried, and suddenly a ladder is thrown to the side of the boat. She quickly swims over to it, and starts to climb up.

"Jen! Are you alright?" Cole asks as he, and Lloyd takes her hands and helps her back onboard.

"A little shaken is all." She answers, shivering as she's dripping wet.

"Let me guide you below deck, Jen." Zane offered gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her away. Lloyd watches as they disappear below deck.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Later, the storm got worse. And poor Jay was being used as a lightning rode. "THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" He yelled down to Lloyd over the storm. Lloyd, Cole, Jeanette, Zane, and Nya were standing near the helm, Nya was behind the wheel.

"YOU HAVE TO ACT AS OUR LIGHTNING ROD!" Lloyd called through the storm. "OUR ELSE THE STORM WILL TEAR OUR SHIP APART!"

Jeanette winces as she watches Jay get shocked by the lightning. She puts her hands over her eyes as Jay cries out when lightning bolt hits him, and the energy from the bolt went through the boat, and hit Zane.

Cole, who was helping Lloyd and Jeanette, first notices it. "It's because we have a Nindroid aboard!"

After dumping a bucket of water out, Zane finally noticed.

"Zane, you have to go below deck!" Lloyd told him, who nodded before running to get below deck.

Jay called down to them, but with the storm, none of them could hear him.

As soon as Zane had disappeared below deck, the lightning started to fade. Cole, Lloyd, and Jeanette continued to tug hard on the rope, while Nya stayed at the helm.

"With Zane below, the lightning subsided!" Nya exclaimed, pointing towards the sky.

"But now there's that!" Lloyd yelled, as a big vortex of what looked like a tornado, came towards the boat.

"Oh no!" Jeanette cries, letting go of the rope to put her hands over her mouth, and because of the less stress on the rope, Lloyd and Cole fell forwards and stumbled, Lloyd flew into Cole's back, and the boys continued to tug hard on the rope. "Oops!" Jeanette quickly grabbed the rope and pulled hard.

"PORT SIDE!" Jay screamed down.

Nya grunted as she continued to hold the wheel while Jeanette, Lloyd, and Cole kept working on the rope.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Lloyd screamed, as the boat is just seconds away from hitting the first big rock.


	6. My Dinner With Nadakhan

**Please leave a review!**

XxXxXxXxX

Cole rounds a corner and comes to a halt. He gasps when he sees Jeanette, not moving. He turns around. "Nya! Jay! Over here!" He yells at them. "Quick!" He turns back around and hurries over to Jeanette's side. Cole kneels down and gently places his hand on Jeanette's back, just as Jay and Nya come running from around the corner, the two gasp and run over.

"Is she?" Jay starts, but stops himself.

"She's ok." Cole smiled, checking Jeanette's pulse. "She's obviously still knocked out from the shipwreck."

"How did we not find her?" Nya asked. "Lloyd was going out of his mind, cause we couldn't find her!"

"Obviously she got thrown a lot farther then us." Jay tried to answer. "And plus we had to find that Tiger Willow, then we fought Nakahan."

Jeanette slowly started to wake.

"She's coming around." Cole said, Nya and Jay hurried over to kneel around Jeanette, who slowly opened her eyes.

"W ... what happened?" Jeanette asked slowly as she looked around to find Cole, Jay, and Nya kneeling around her and watching her.

"We all survived the shipwreck." Jay smiled, and Jeanette was quick on alert.

"We made it?!"

"Yeah." Nya nodded with a smile.

Jeanette frowned. "But ... where's Lloyd and Zane?"

Cole, Nya, and Jay looked at each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later, Jeanette is sitting on the sand as she hugs her legs to her chest as she watches the ocean.

Nya walks over to her. "Are you ok?" She asks as she sits down next to her.

"I guess." Jeanette said with a shrug as she continues to watch the ocean.

"We're going to find Lloyd." Nya promised in a firm voice. "I promise you we will!"

Jeanette just hugged her legs tighter to herself, as twin tears rolled down her cheek.

Jay suddenly came running over to them. "Cole's back!" He exclaimed, before he ran towards the edge of the water.

"Come on Jen." Nya turned to her. "For us to rescue Lloyd, and the others. We need to rescue ourselves first."

Jeanette forced herself to stand. "Your right." She dusted the sand off of herself. Togther the two hurried over to Cole and Jay.

"Were you able to find land?" Nya asked Cole as Jay helped him up, the black Ninja shook his head.

"No. It's too far. There's no way we'll be able to make it off this Island on our own."

"You mean STUCK!?" Jay cried in panic. "We're DOOMED!" He started to pace around in the sand. "With no way on or off this Island, we're dead, with no way of saving the others, they're also."-

"JAY!" Cole scolded, smacking him in the arm, causing him to glare at him.

"WH?"- He trailed off when he caught the pained look on Jeanette's face. "Oh." He squeaked. "I'm sorry Jen."

"It's fine." She gave him a shaky smile.

"The only way to get back to the main land, is to build a raft." Nya said. "So let's work on that!"

"Let's do it!" Cole agreed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Later, the raft started to come together. "One more round of this vine, and this thing will be perfect for sea!" Jay smiled as he, and Cole tied up the logs.

Jeanette suddenly turned and looked around with a frown.

"Jen, you ok?" Nya asked, looking at her.

"Yeah." Jeanette nodded, before turning to face her. "I just thought I heard something."

Jay stood up. "I'll be back with more vince." He walked off.

"Jen, where's that hammer that you wanted to clock me and Jay with?" Cole asked, and she frowned.

"I put it back." She said confused, looking around and scratching her head.

Cole suddenly stood up, freaked out. "Why is the sand moving!?" He cried in panic as he looked around at the sand.

"Cole, stop trying to scare us." Nya scolded.

"No really!" He tried to warn the girls. "The sand is really moving!"

Suddenly, without warning, the ground burst out from behind Jeanette. She tumbled to the ground from the slight quake, she screamed and ducked her head as the creature leaned towards her.

"EARTH!" Cole shot his power at the creature, the creature cried out before going back under ground. "Now do you believe me?" He asks the girls.

"What was that thing?!" Nya gasped as the three stood on the raft.

"It looked like some kind of mutated worm." Cole tried to answer, scratching his head.

"I'm back!" Jay called, returning. Suddenly, the ground under the raft that the three Ninja were still standing on, shook.

"Abandon ship, I mean raft!" Cole yelled as the raft was flown upwards like a watersprout - taking the three Ninja with it. Nya, Cole and Jeanette jump off the raft, just as the raft gets destroyed.

"Quick!" Jay cries, running over to them. "Into the trees!"

The four quickly use Airjitzu to head for the same tree. The branch that Jeanette landed on, broke, and she started to drop but Nya, Cole, and Jay quickly caught her since they were on the branch above her. The Ninja watched as the sand creatures roamed the area.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once the creatures were gone, the Ninja were quick in making a new raft, they even had a trap set for creatures.

"Alright!" Cole grinned after they finished the second raft. "Let's get off this Island!" He, and the others started to push the raft towards the water and he was the first to jump on, followed by the others.

Jeanette used her wind powers to help them move faster away from the Island. Once they got far enough away from the Island, the raft suddenly jerked and Jeanette screamed as she fell head first, disappearing into the water.

"Jen!" Jay cried, he stumbled and looked down.

"The raft's coming apart!" Cole cried.

"Quick Cole!" Nya cried as they stumbled on the raft. "Use your dragon!"

"My dragon?" He asked with a frown, then his face lit up. "Right!" He ran and used a kneeling Jay, who was looking around the water for Jeanette, as a launchpad and Jay cried out as fell face first into the water too, Cole summoned his dragon and smiled brightly. "Great idea Nya!" He lowered his dragon. "Hope on!"

She quickly did, just before the raft broke completely.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette broke the surface of the water, coughing. Jay surfaced next to her. "What do we do now?" She asked, looking around at the now broken raft.

"We could each take turns using our own Power Dragon, to get to the main land." Cole offered.

"We can't do that." Nya said. "None of us have any energy to get that far back to the main land."

A Police helicopter came flying over to them.

"Ohhh, this is all we need." Jeanette growled, just as the side of the helicopter opens, and a ladder comes down.

The Police Commissioner leans out of the side, holding a bull horn. "NINJA!" He calls. "ON BEHALF OF THE POLICE FORCE, WE APOLOGIZE!"

A strong gust of wind, slammed into the helicopter and it tipped sideways.

Jay grabbed the ladder. "Might as well see what he wants." He told Jeanette, and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine!" She huffs as she starts to climb up the ladder after him.


	7. Wishmasters

**Nobody liked my last chapter? Maybe my reboot series wasn't a good idea. But I'm gonna finish this, cause I'm still having fun.**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dareth, why are we in a movie set?" Jeanette asked once they walk into the building. Dareth, the Police Commissioner, Nya, Ronin, Cole and Jay behind the pink Ninja.

"Not to worry, Jen!" Dareth said with a big smile as he walked past the remaining Ninja with Cole and Nya giving Dareth irritated looks. "I got a big plan for Lloyd's rescue mission!"

"And what would that be?" An irritated Cole asked, folding his arms.

The Commissioner turned to the Ninja. "You Ninja have my police at your disposal." He offered.

"After you had your guys arrest us!" Jeanette glared at him, she then glared at Ronin.

"What are you looking at me for?" The thief asked.

"How about a good size knife in your!"- Jeanette didn't get to finish as both Jay and Cole grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Anyway!" Dareth said quickly. "We have other people to help us!"

His comment had Jay and Cole, who were trying to pull Jeanette away from Ronin, who was trying to hide behind Nya. And the five immediately stopped, and turned to look at the brown Ninja. "Huh?!" They asked in union.

"What are you talking about?" Nya asked, walking away from Ronin, who gulped when he saw Jeanette's angry look.

"Yeah." Jay added. "Who's the other people you're talking about?"

"Dan and Kevin Hagman!" Dareth smiled.

"Is anything normal anymore?" Jeanette asked as Cole and Jay let her go. "How are they suppose to help?"

Dareth continued to smile. "Movie magic!"

"Movie ... magic? Right." Ronin snorted with a laugh.

"Does anyone else have any better ideas?" Nya asked, looking around.

"I got one." Jeanette smiled.

"What's that?" Jay asked, scratching his head as he looked at her.

She smiled at him. "Halloween! It comes early this year!"

XxXxxXxXxXxX

Later. Cole, Jay, and Jeanette sneak aboard the ship. Heading for the Captain's quarters. After sneaking in, Cole pulls out the venom and was about to pour it into a glass on the table.

"What's that sound?" Jay asks suddenly, and Cole pauses as they look around. Soon finding Lloyd in a corner.

Jeanette gasps. "Lloyd!" She cries as she runs over to him, and hugs him tighty. "Oh, baby your bleeding! Are you ok?"

"What happened?" Jay asked as he and Cole untie Lloyd and help him up.

"That geni loves to play dirty." Lloyd answered, wrapping his arm around Jeanette, and she smiles at him.

"We need to get you out of here." Cole said. "Come on!" As Lloyd leans on Cole and Jay, they start to leave.

"Wait, what was that?" Lloyd suddenly asks, and they pause.

"He's coming back!" Jay exclaimed.

"Hide!" Lloyd cries.

"I forgot to pour the venom!" Cole cried.

"It's too late for that now!" Jeanette said with panic as the boys lowers Lloyd to the floor. Cole and Jay quickly hides behind the desk, Lloyd takes Jeanette's hand, and they quickly run to hide inside the wardrobe. The two hurry into it, with Lloyd closing the door just as the Captain's door opens.

Lloyd presses his ear to the door as Nadakhan and Flintlock walk in, talking, but in the Ninja's hiding place, the villian's voices are muffled.

"What are they saying?" Jeanette whispered as she places her hands on his shoulders.

"Can't tell." He whispered, before gasping. "Backup, backup!" He leans back into Jeanette, her hands still on his shoulders as they grip the shoulder pads on his Ninja uniform tightly, and she presses her back hard against the back of the wardrobe, with Lloyd pressed against her.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like marbles roll along the floor, then they hear Nadakhan racing out of the room.

"What was that?" Lloyd whispered, before they heard a light knock on the wardrobe door and the door opens.

"Coast is clear." Jay told them.

Cole watches as Jay jumps backwards as Lloyd, and Jeanette tumble out of the wardrobe.

"Let's get out of here!" Lloyd decides, grabbing Jeanette's hand and the four friends run out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Now what'd we do?" Jeanette asks as the four are surrounded with their backs pressed up against each other as they face off against the pirates.

"We have no choice, but to fight them." Lloyd answered.

"They're not pirates!" One of the pirates suddenly said. "They're Ninja!"

"Grab em!"

Before the Ninja can react, they're suddenly grabbed and restrained.

"Get your paws off me!" Jeanette struggled hard against the one that's holding her.

"We got a fisty one here boys!" The pirate said as he continued to restain her, and Lloyd tried to break his own restrains.

"Let her go!" He yells, before he does break free, but he's again restrained and he struggles harder.

"Get your slimy hands off her!" Cole yells, as both he and Jay try to break free.

The pirate laughs, he runs a finger up and down Jeanette's arm. then hooks it at the helm of her shirt.

"Slimy hands, slimy hands, slimy hands!" Jeanette cries, struggling harder and she jabs her left elbow hard into the pirate's stomach, when he doubles over she starts to run over to her friends.

But suddenly Nadakhan grabs her from behind. "Lloyd!" She cries as she struggles against the genie.

"Jeanette!" Lloyd cried, continuing to struggle against the three pirates who have him restrained. "You hurt her, touch her, even think of _oof_!" One of the pirates slammed his fist into Lloyd's stomach, and the green Ninja doubles over.

"You try anything to our friend!" Jay yelled, glaring up at Nadakhan. "You'll regret ever coming into Ninjago!"

"Yeah!" Cole agreed. "So get your slimy, sticky hands off our friend!"

Nadakhan laughes as he conintues to hold a struggling Jeanette. "Why would I quit, when I'm this close?" With that he leaves, throwing Jeanette over his shoulder.

"LLOYD! JAY! COLE!" Jeanette cries, stretching her arm out as far as it'll reach towards the three Ninja.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette is now sitting in a chair, looking at all the food placed on the table. Nadakhan poofs into the room.

"You seem not yourself." He said as he sits in his chair across the table in front of her.

"I'm not hungry!" Jeanette holded her arms and looks away. "Suger makes me too hyper!"

"When you live on a ship, with filthy pirates, you'll learn to love the finer things in life." Nadakhan said as he stretched out in his chair. "In time you'll see."

"In _time_." Jeanette glared at him. "You'll be sorry!"

Nadakhan suddenly poofed away, then suddenly poofed in front of the window. "I understand. you don't like me." He turned and poofed out again.

Jeanette jumped when he suddenly poofed next to her. "And Lloyd has made it crystal clear, that you stand up for yourself." He moved around her chair. "Well I like that!" He leaned towards her again, and she nearly falls backwards away from him. "Let me offer you this. Marry me, and I save your friends."

" _Never_!" Jeanette folds her arms tightly to her chest.

Nadakhan laughes. "I thought you would say that."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Soon Lloyd, Cole, Jay, and Nya are tied up and are being threatened to be pushed down the plank. Nadakhan comes over to them with Jeanette over his shoulder, he puts her down and Jeanette races over to Lloyd, nearly taking them both over the side of the ship.

"Are you ok?" He asks as she clings to him for dear life.

"Yeah." Jeanette nods against him, she opens her eyes and looks tearfuly at the other Ninja. "What about you guys?" She asks.

"We're ok Jen." Cole reassured as he, Nya, and Jay give her nods with smiles.

"Good." Jeanette sighes, but suddenly Nadakhan suddenly grabs her, yanking her away from Lloyd.

"Last offer!" Nadakhan tells Jeanette.

" _Never_!" Jeanette jerks her arm free, but he's able to grab her again.

"Very well." Nadakhan grabs a sword and points it at Lloyd. "Get rid of the green one first."

"NO!" Jeanette screams as she's restrained, and Lloyd is thrown onto the plank, the pirates are chanting 'walk the plank'.

"On with it!" Nadakhan yelled, behind him Jeanette struggled even harder against the restraining.

"WAIT!" Cole cries. "We still get to make wishes, right?"

Nadakhan hesitates. "Well, yes."

"No, no wishes!" Lloyd yells.

Cole ignores them. "I wish the vengstone makes our powers stronger!"

"Your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhan said, before they see a bright flash. And soon everything goes into chaos.

"Jay!" Jeanette cries.

"Cole!" Nya cries as she, Jeanette, and Lloyd watch as the two are sucked into Nadakhan's sword.

Nya runs for the sword, but Lloyd grabs her. "It's too late, we gotta go!" He yells.

"He has trapped my brother trapped inside that thing!" She struggled against him.

"We gotta go!" Lloyd repeat, putting her over his over. "Jenny!" He runs over to her. "Come on!" He takes her hand and they jump over board.

While in the air, Lloyd summons his dragon.

"Kai." Nya breaths, looking behind them as they get further away. "Cole."

Jeanette puts a gently puts a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get them back!" She promised firmly. "We need to make a new plan once we get further away."

Nya bits her lower lip as she watches Nadakhan's ship get further away, a tear rolls down her cheek.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Ok, I know I missed an episode in my original Jeanette series. But I'm going find it next time!**


	8. The Last Resort

Jeanette was sitting on the floor of a dark room, her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged her legs. Lloyd and Nya were sitting on either side of her. When the door burst open, Jeanette hugged her legs tighter until the Commissoner revealed himself.

"We can't protect you any longer!" He told the three. "Did you find a safe house?"

"Yeah." Nya nodded. "It's."

"No, don't tell me!" The Commissoner quickly cut her off. "Nobody can know, but you!" He ran over to the other side of the room and lifted up a hidden panel.

Lloyd, and Nya helped Jeanette up and the three walked over to the panel.

"Liston Lloyd." The Commissoner looked to him. "If Nadakhan finds and marries Jeanette, he'll have enificate wishes. Protect her!"

"Of course I will!" Lloyd said firmly, wrapping his arm around Jeanette. "She _is_ my girlfriend after all."

"And the only one I'm marrying is him." Jeanette poked her finger into Lloyd's chest.

Nya started to speak, but was cut off when a group of officers fell to the floor in a heap in front of the open door.

"Go Ninja!" The Commissioner instructed. "Go!"

"Wait!" Jeanette paused to look at the Commissioner, and Lloyd looked at Nya, the two sharing a frown. "I'm sorry what said eailer. You were only doing your job."

"It's alright." The Commissioner told her. "Now go!"

With that the three Ninja are quick to escape.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette sighed as she looked around at all the water. Lloyd was doing most of the rowing. "This is all so depressing." She muttered, she looked up towards the sky. "Morro, what should I do?" She whispered.

"Are you sure we'll be safe over here, Lloyd?" Nya asked as the conoe glided across the water.

"Yeah!" The blonde nodded. "What better way to hide, then out here, surrounded by ocean?" He turned slightly to look over his shoulder. "We're almost there."

"A lighthouse?" Jeanette asked.

"Not just a lighthouse." Nya said. "Its the same lighthouse where Zane's father was held prisoner." She smiled. "We haven't been here for awhile."

"Yeah." Lloyd smiled. "Let them search Ninjago. They'll never find Jen here!"

The girls looked at each other, before using their respective powers to push them further towards the lighthouse, Lloyd let out a surprised cry as he fell forwards into the conoe.

"A little warning next time, huh ladies?" He asked as he sat back.

And within minutes they made it to shore. Lloyd was quick to jump out, then help the girls out and the three turned to look up at the lighthouse.

"That's a long way up." Jeanette gulped.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette crawled into the main room of the lighthouse, and collapsed onto the floor. "Too many stairs." She breathed out. "Way too many."

Lloyd sat the bag he was carrying onto the table, and the contents fell out. Both Nya and Jeanette walked over to the table. Suddenly a beeping is heard, catching their attention. They watched as a door opened and a robot on wheels rolled out and up to the table.

"I forgot that Zane's father liked his toys." Nya said as they watched the robot put the things back into the bag.

Jeanette turned from the table and silently walked away, Nya elbowed Lloyd and motioned for him to follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette was sitting on the stairs, in the middle of up and down. Lloyd sat down next to her.

"How's my girl doing?" He tried to be cheerful, but she wouldn't look at him. "Come on Jenny, it's just me you're talking to now."

She still wouldn't look at him. Lloyd bit his lower lip, he then held up a little light green velvet bag.

"My uncle told me, that when the time is right, that I'll know when to give you this." He opened the bag, and Jeanette finally turned to look at him, watching as a small velvet box dropped down into the palm of his other hand, and he smiled. "I want you to wear this now." He opened the box and turned it around so she could see a beautiful three piece diemand ring on a gold band.

"Lloyd." She whispered, her eyes fixed on the ring. "It's beautiul." She breathed.

"I know we're not ready yet." He said. "But I." He trailed off when she reached over to put a gently finger on his mouth.

"Maybe when this is all over, and Nadakhan is finally defeated, we _can_." She smiled at him.

"Really?" A bright smile lit Lloyd's face. "Ok then!" He leaned towards her, kissing her passionately, Jeanette's arms locked around his neck as they lost themselves into the kiss, with Lloyd's arms around her waist and pulling her close as possible.

From the top of the stairs, Nya smiled as she watched them.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You have Travler's Tea?" Jeanette asked after awhile, as the three stood around the table once again. "Why?"

"Only when all else fails." Lloyd reassured her.

"You wanna go over the plan again?" Nya asks, and he nods.

"It wouldn't hurt."

"If Nadakhan shows his ugl face, we shoot him with the poison." Jeanette started.

"And when he can't use his magic, I say my final wish." Lloyd finished.

"Simple enough." Nya nodded. "Let's get settled in. And hope that the police find Nadakan, before he finds us."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Later, Jeanette stood alone in a room, looking at all the tools that littered the tables and floor, she let out a shaky sigh. She jumped and nearly took Nya's head off with a wrench. "Nya!" She breathed. "I'm sorry!" She tossed down the wrench onto the table.

"It's ok, I'm the one who should've known better then to sneak up on you, especially with what's happening."

"I'm scared." Jeanette wimpered. "I'm scared that Lloyd won't be able to protect me from Nadakhan."

"Trust me." Nya smiled a little. "I've known Lloyd for a long time, he does not admit to defeat. He'll find a way to stop Nadakhan." She frowned when Jeanette turned to walk over to a different table. "How about a different topic?" The Water Ninja offered.

"I'm game." Jeanette turned around to watch Nya. "What topic?"

"I think I'm wanting Cole." Nya smiled a little. "I know he's a ghost right now, and I know you're still trying to find a way to bring him back to being human."

"So Cole wins by default?" Jeanette raised an eyebrow. "Because he's a ghost?"

"No!" Nya cried, in panic. That got a noise from above them, and Lloyd came running down the stairs, an energy orb at the ready.

"What is it!? What happened!?" He asked hurriedly as he looked around, only finding the girls in the roo, and he lowered his arm. "Nothing happened, huh?"

"That's right." Jeanette laughed. "Just girl talk."

"Yeah!" Nya agreed with a nod, and Lloyd sighed in relief.

"Then I'll just sit on the stairs then." He gestured to the doorway. "Out of earshot from your girl talk." He did just that, and the girls laughed before looking back at each other.

"I don't get it." Jeanette frowned. "Then it's Jay that wins by default?"

Nya sighed. "No Jen. I'm pretty sure I'm leaning towards Cole. That's where my heart is pulling me."

Jeanette smiled brightly. "Yes!"

Lloyd suddenly hurried over to them. "I hate to crash the girl talk." He told them with worry, but I don't think we're alone!"

The three looked around with worry. Lloyd was the first to run out of the room, Jeanette followed, and Nya was last.

XxXxXxXxXx

The three made their way into a different room. "The door's baracaded." Nya said. "So no one could escape!"

"Then what's that noise?" Jeanette asked, before the three spun around to find the same little robot from before coming down the stairs, the little robot picked up a few bolts and rolled away.

Nya walked over to a wall, grabbing the lever, she moved it down, And a wall opened.

"Whoa!" Jeanette breathed. "Was Zane's father Batman?"

"It looks like a secret lab." Nya said as they walked into the room, but stopped short when they saw a shadow in the corner. Lloyd walked over and put his arms out in front of the girls.

"Whoever you are, come out!" Lloyd ordered, and a figure that they know all too well walked out.

"I am Zane, I protect those who cannot protect themselves." A rusty looking Zane came out of hiding.

"Zane!" Nya gasped, then smiled. "Of course, when Zane's father was trapped here, he must've build a replacement."

"Wow." Jeanette smiled.

"Great, another rusted knight of the round table." Nya folded her arms.

"Rusted maybe." Lloyd agreed. "But can he still protect?"

And as if to answer, the rusted Zane did a number of fighting moves, before he fell flat on his back.

"What's he built to protect?" Nya asked as the three walked over to the rusted Zane. "Itself?"

"I like it." Jeanette grinned, only for Nya to look at her.

"You're not taking this seriously."

"I am too!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once they got to the tower of the lighthouse, the rusted Zane was showing off more moves, until he saw something that scared him and he fell on top of the three Ninja. "Who's that!?" He cried.

"It's him!" Nya cried. "Quick, smash the mirror!"

Lloyd threw an energy ball at the mirror, smashing it.

Quickly getting up from the floor, Lloyd ran for the table, and snatched the teapot.

"Lloyd, no!" Jeanette cried, grabbing his arm.

"Jen's right." Nya nodded. "The Travler's Tea should only be used as a last resort!"

"But they're coming right now!" Lloyd protested. "We gotta use it!"

"We can't keep running." Jeanette told him, hugging his arm tightly. "We need to stay and fight! Fight for _us_!"

"She's right Lloyd." Nya agreed. "No matter where we go, Nadakhan won't stop until he has us."

Lloyd sighed. "You're right. We have to stop him here and now" He nodded. "We have the posion, and I may not know at the moment what to wish for. But the future is still a mystery."

"Right!" Jeanette smiled, she reached up and kissed his cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Keep this close." Nya told Lloyd, once they got the lighthouse ready. "I transfered the poison into the dart, you may only have one shot at him. So use it wisely."

Lloyd nodded. "Thanks." He carefully put it into a pouch that was tied to his waist. He turned to Jeanette. "Take this." He handed the teapot to her. "If anything goes wrong, use the Travlers Tea to get yourself out!" He takes both her hands. "If he gets a hold of you, nothing is going to stop him from trying to marry you."

"Hmm." Eco Zane said, getting the Ninja's attention. "I sence they are here."

The tree Ninja ran for one of the windows, looking out it. Jeanette started to get scared, and she took a step backwards.

"Lloyd, remember." Nya turned to him. "When you wish it, he has to hear it, otherwise it won't work!"

Soon a battle took place, and soon Jeanette found herself seperated from Lloyd and Nya.

"Lloyd!" Jeanette cried. "Nya!"

Suddenly Nadakhan poofed in front of her, and she jumped backwards.

"They can't help you anymore, my dear." He laughed, then snaped his fingers, soon Jenaette found herself being restrained.

"Get your paws off me!" Jeanette cried as she struggled. "LLOYD!" She screamed. "LLOYYYYYYYD!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **I have finally found Day Of The Departed! And I have the first chapter done. So that's gonna be next after Skybound! Please read and review!**


	9. The Way Back

**Ok, couldn't find that episode. Again! Made me made! So, onward to the final of season 6. And please please tell me how I did on this chappie! Oh, in the beginning I recommend for you to listen to I Still Believe In Love by Hayden Panettiere from Cinderella 3.**

XxXxXxXxXx

Tears slid down Jeanette's cheeks. The ring that Lloyd gave her, rested snugly on her finger, she gently placed her hand over her left hand so the diamonds on the ring wouldn't glitter in the sun that shown down though the windows.

"Why do you cry?" Dogshank asked Jeanette as the villian stood in the doorway of the room. "You are to be married!"

"Forced!" Jeanette turned from the mirror. "And to a villian no less!" She moved her left hand to look at her ring fondly. "Every girl's dream is to be married. But not like this! Destiny brought me to the Ninja, and destiny brought me and Lloyd together."

"If you believe in destiny so much, then where is your beloved?" Dogshank asked. "Why do you believe in destiny so much?"

"Because it's a path that I choose." Jeanette continued to look at her ring with fondness. "And my beloved is not here because your boss hurt, or did worse to him."

Dogshank stared at Jeanette, almost feeling simpthy for the pink Ninja. "The ceromeny is starting very soon. You should fix your makeup." With that she turned and left.

Once the door closed, Jeanette turned and walked over to the window to look out towards the sky. "I still believe in destiny. Cloud Kingdom, help me. Please!" She slowly turned from the window. "I still believe, I still believe in love." She quietly sang to herself.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette had to force herself to smile as she walked down the carpet inside the church, but her insides are tearing at her. As she very slowly walked down, she could hear the song I Still Believe by Hayden Panettiere loud and clear like she was listening to it on disc.

"Lloyd, where are you?" Jeanette whispered as she continued to very slowly walk. And finally made it to the front, and Clancee started to read with his stutter. Suddenly they heard noises from behind the door. "Ninja!" She smiled brightly, just before the door exploded.

"By the power invested in me." Clancee started, and the whole Ninja team turned to him, Jeanette thrust her arm out, sending a gust of wind into him, knocking his book from his hands.

"We're too late!" Kai cried.

"Lloyd! Do it!" Cole yelled.

Lloyd ran down the runway. "I wish that Nadakhan."-

"I wish you wouldn't say that!" Nadakhan sent a bolt at Lloyd.

"LLOYD!" Jeanette screamed as he was thrown backwards, and into the Ninja while Nadakhan laughed.

Both Kai, and Zane helped Lloyd up, finding that Lloyd has duck tap over his mouth. "Oh no, he has inifent wishes now!" Kai exclaimed as Lloyd's voice was muffled through the tap.

"And I don't have to follow any rules!" Nadakhan said. "This, feels, good!" He shot another bolt at the Ninja.

"Stop!" Jeanette jumped into the air to hover, she flew at Nadakhan. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" She sent blast after blast of heavy wind at Nadakhan, he turned to look at her.

Mistake on Jeanette's part. Nadakhan poofed out of the wind's rang, and hit Cole instead.

"Cole!" Jeanette gasped as he flew backwards. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok!" Cole told her. "I'm all good!"

"Where did that puffy teapot go!?" Jay cried as he looked around.

Nadakhan suddenly poofed in front of Jeanette, who jumped. "Careful my love." He threw some magic dust into her face, and she started to close her eyes as she felt powerful sleep take her and she slowly started to lower to the floor. "I wish to deal with you later!" And before sleep could take her completely, she could somehow hear her friends.

"She's in a deep sleep!" Zane said, the only way to rescue her, is to stop Nadakhan."

Lloyd muffled something, tugging on Kai's arm.

"I think he's trying to tell us, is that we can do this." Kai said, looking at the blonde. "It's still six to one!"

The Ninja got up and ready to face Nadakhan.

"Six to one?" Nadakhan smiled. "I wish I had those odds."

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette awoke hours later. The ring Lloyd gave her, is still snugly in place, and somehow preventing her from being spelled.

"Curse those Ninja!" Nadakhan growled as he paced, he turned around just as Jeanette sat up.

"Don't even think of doing anything to me pal!" She threatened as she stood up and got ready to blast him. "Or my wind power to blow your ship apart!"

"You really think I'm going to give up?" He asked with a laugh. "HA! I just need something a little stronger then whatever it is, in that blasted ring of yours!"

Jeanette paused and looked at her ring, she smiled at it, then glared at Nadakhan. "Because true love conquares all! You never loved the girl who looks like me! All you want is power!" Her hands started to swirl. "I see hungry animals like you!" She threw a blast of a vortex wind into Nadakhan, sending him backwards.

It was only long enough for her to escape.

XxXxXxXxXxX

As she ran, Jeanette saw the Misforune's Keep crashing down. "Ninja!" She breathed, before she started to run in their direction. But she tripped over to the helm of the dress, as the dress ripped, she fell. "Ow!" Jumping up, she grabbed the torn spot and ripped a good chunk from it, so it was showing her ankles. "I can not balance in heels!" She complained before kicking them off and ran towards the fighting. But suddenly she was hit in the front by a blast of cold wind, and she cried as she fell backwards onto her back.

XxXxXxXxXx

"And to think, we forgot a wedding gift." Cole taunted, but Jay stepped forward holding a sword.

"Oooh, I brought something!" He exclaimed, just as Jeanette came running towards them, now in her Ninja Gi.

"Jenny!" Lloyd cried.

"You're back!" Cole cried happily, then paused. "You are back, right?"

Jeanette jumped into the air to hover, taking a deep breath, she sent a powerful and large vortex into Nadakhan, sending him flying backwards. Jeanette flew over to the Ninja to hover in front of them. "Don't you _dare_ hurt my friends!" She yelled as she readied herself.

"Great to have you back Jen!" Nya smiled.

"Yeah, for a moment I thought we lost you for good!" Jay smiled as Jeanette turned to face them with a big smile.

"But the deep sleep spell." Zane frowned. "How on earth did you break it?" He asked confused.

"With this!" Jeanette held out her left hand, showing them her ring as the diamonds glittered in the sun. "It kept me from being spelled."

"Like a protction shield." Zane said with a nod.

"Awww!" Nya cued. "Lloyd, you just keep saving the day." She smiled at him.

"The day isn't over yet!" He pointed at Nadakhan, who was heading towards them at top speed.

"Come on guys!" Kai cried. "We gotta hit him with that dart!"

"And be saffe about it!" Cole said as they started to get into hiding places, Jeanette was suddenly grabbed by Nadakhan.

"Let her go!" Zane yelled, running towards them. Nadakhan turned and shot a blast at Zane.

"I wish you still!"

"NO, ZANE!" Jeanette screamed, watching as he was turned into a gold statue. She then turned and yanked herself free and delivered a strong high kick in the face, she then jumped onto his back and grabbed his neck in a choke hold. "NOW GUYS!" She screamed as she struggled to keep the choke hold on Nadakhan, as he tried to jerk her off.

"Shoot it Jay!" Kai yelled.

"I can't!" Jay cried. "I might hit Jeanette!" He tried to move to make the shot, but Jeanette seemed to be in the way. "Jen! Get away from him!" He yelled.

Nadakhan used all four arms and threw Jeanette over his head for a shield, just as the dart slammed into her shoulder.

Jay stood there. Stunded, shock and horrified at what he'd done.

"Jay, what did you do?!" Cole cried.

"I'm sorry!" Jay cried, falling to his knees. "On the First Spinjitzu Master, I'm so sorry!"

"Jeanette!" Lloyd cried as he, Kai, and Nya ran over to her. Kai and Nya shot their respective powers at Nadakhan, Cole was quick to join in his powers with Kai and Nya's.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette opened her eyes to see Morro standing at a gate. "You shouldn't be here, Jenny." His voice is kind and gentle.

"I know." She nodded. "But I'm here now."

"You don't belong here!" Morro told her.

"I repeat. I'm here now." Jeanette said, and Morro shook his head.

"You belong down there." He walked over to her, grabbed her arm and turned her around. "With the Ninja, with Lloyd. And when it's your real time, I'll be waiting." With that he pushed her off the cloud they were standing on.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette awoke with a loud gasp, falling out of bed with a flourish of blankets. Pushing herself up she looked down at herself as she patted her body. Satisfied, she jumped up and ran out of the room she shares with Nya.

Out in the hall, she rammed right into a hard body, and fell on her butt. "Ow."

"Oh! Sorry Jen!" Jay apologized, he held out his hand.

"Jay!" She smiled brightly, before tackling him into a tight hug. "You're ok!" She beamed when she saw Kai walking down the hall. "KAI! You're ok too!"

Kai grunted and nearly fell backwards when she tackled him into a tight hug. "Whoa! Of course I'm ok." He said as he patted her back.

"What is going on down here?" Sensei Wu asked as he came walking up to them with Lloyd, Cole, Nya, and Zane behind the elder.

"Sensei!" Jeanette let go of Kai, who lost his balance and fell backwards when she raced over to the elder and hugged him just as tightly.

"She's very happy." Jay commented.

"Misako!" Jeanette ran over to her and hugged her just as tightly.

"Where is this energy coming from?" Misako laughed, retuning the hug.

"She's difentally feeling loads better then last night!" Cole said.

Jeanette smiled at all her friends. "Now this is what a true wish is." She smiled brightly as she looked at the confused faces.

XxXxXxXxX

As the Ninja returned to what they were all doing, Lloyd walked over to Jeanette. "I remember too." He told her with a smile, and she turned to him.

"Then it's only us?"

"Yeah, after judging from the looks that the others gave you when you told the tail, I seem to be the only one to remember."

Jeanette leaned towards him and kissed him. "I believe the future is bright."

Lloyd took her hand, lacing their fingers. "Yeah, I believe that too."

XxXxXxXxXx

 **OK! Now that I found Day Of The Departed, and I have the first part ready to go! I'll be putting that up!**


End file.
